Muero por ti Por mi
by Noir petit
Summary: Para estas alturas, la muerte era algo que no me asustaba ni mortificaba. No cuando de eso dependiera estar siempre a su lado. No me importa si no vuelvo a dormir. No me importa si debo alimentarme de sangre...
1. Prefacio

**VanMoony, reportándose:**

Esto nació por mi maldito trauma/obsesión/amor por crepúsculo. Decidí empezar este fic con esta introducción que debería ser más bien un final. Pero creo que así como empecé esta muy bien.

Solo para aclarar, y no tener luego quejas de "Esto es un plagio, robas la idea y matas la originalidad, blah, blah, blah, me aburren" este fic es basado en Crepúsculo y sus demás continuaciones. No voy a agarrar el libro y empezar a transcribirlo. Eso si me da una flojera inmensa…por más que me lo pueda leer en un día, no haré eso. Así que absténganse de comentarios de esos.

Por lo demás, espero les guste y se entretengan. Mandan su hermosos reviews n.n…

* * *

**Prefacio**

Ahí estaba, acostada sobre blancas sabanas de seda, las cuales debían costar aun mas que mi cama junto con su juego de cobijas. Bueno, mi antigua cama. Porque a estas alturas, jamás volvería a acostarme en esa cama. Ni siquiera volverá a pisar la casa donde alguna vez viví. No era una casa envidiable, de hecho me sorprendía que mi padre la hubiera mantenido de pie durante tanto tiempo y sin ninguna ayuda femenina, talvez si no hubiera llegado hace dos años y medio, la casa no hubiera tenido ese notable cambio. Rayos, me he puesto nostálgica de nuevo. Lily Evans, prometiste que te dejarías llevar en esta noche tan importante y que olvidarías ese triste asunto. Recuérdate una vez más el cambio radical en tu existencia que acabas de elegir.

-¿Estas nerviosa?-Me pregunta, con su voz aterciopelada y melódica. Niego lentamente con la cabeza, jamás separando mi mirada verde con la dorada de sus ojos-No te haré daño…no lo haré.

_Tonto_, no tienes que decírmelo. James Potter, tu jamás me harías daño, ni aunque quisieras podrías hacerlo. Eres mas haya del amor de mi vida. Como creo una vez le dije: "Quiero que seas mas haya de mi vida. Mi eternidad". Era algo que yo en verdad sentía y anhelaba, pero el siempre ponía ese rostro severo en su piel dura y blanca. No le gustaba cuando hablaba de la eternidad y nuestra vida juntos en ella. Si el hubiera podido controlar el destino y todo lo que conlleva, este hermoso y frágil momento jamás estuviera pasando. Estaríamos en aquella cama vieja de mi antiguo hogar, hablando de cosas sin importancia o mis mil preguntas como si fuera un chismógrafo, me tendría abrazada y besándome el cabello, y haciendo lo que mas le gustaba hacer, y lo que yo considero un sado-amor, _oliendo mi aroma._ Pero, para mi suerte, sus planes exactamente planeados y fríamente contemplados no salieron de acuerdo a su plan. Por eso estamos aquí.

No me había percatado de que este cuarto es excesivamente blanco. Las sabanas, las paredes con el fino papel tapiz, las cortinas, y claro, el fino y caro vestido de novia que James me había quitado y ahora estaba en el suelo (maldito vestido, hasta ahí se ve hermoso y elegante). Pero lo más blanco y puro, era la piel de James contrastando con la mía. Me perdí de nuevo en el dorado de sus ojos, era algo que no podía evitar, eran hermosos y profundos, era como si mi reflejo nadara ahí. Pero no nada mas me perdía en esos ojos, si no en todo James. El era hermoso. Yo nunca había creído en que los ángeles fueran seres hermosos y bellos, por el simple hecho que no me podía imaginar tanta belleza…pero lo tenía que conocer y enamorarme, para poder creer en los ángeles. James era _mi_ ángel.

Se inclino para besarme. Sus labios fríos como si acabara de chupar un hielo los sentí suave y protector. Con un sabor a miedo. James me había besado de tantas formas, y este era el más cauteloso que me había dado. Eran aun más pasivos que los besos que me daba cuando éramos novios. Cuando el me ponía mis manos en mi regazo para no dejar que me colgara de el, y cuando empezaba a sentir que yo correspondía el beso mas ansiosa y el me separaba. _"Pórtate bien, Lily"_, era lo que siempre me repetía, con esa sonrisa de lado burlándose del rubor de mis mejillas, que hasta ahora comprendía era todo un estimulo para el.

-Lily, eres hermosa-Me dijo, con ese delicioso aliento dentro de mi boca-. Más hermosa de lo que siempre creí.

Mis mejillas se encendieron. De poder hacerlo, lo hubiera golpeado por hacerme sentir aun mas avergonzada. ¿Por qué tenia que decirme eso precisamente después de haber hecho el amor? Sonaba tanto a aquellos libros de romance que mi madre leía y siempre me burle por el exceso de palabras embarazosas. Pero saliendo de los labios de James, no sonaba a una novela romántica. Pero no me podía creer que en verdad me lo estuviera diciendo. Yo no era hermosa, jamás me considere así. El se rió de mi rostro enrojecido y acaricio mis mejillas con el pulgar de su dedo. De ser otro el momento, me hubiera dicho que para sus ojos, yo era lo mas hermoso y maravilloso del mundo. El constantemente solía regañarme porque decía que tenía una forma exagerada e inusual de verlo, pero su atracción por mi era aun más exagerada. Era ridícula.

-Eres tan frágil-Acaricio con la yema de sus dedos mi cuello. Surcando mis hombros desnudos hasta llegar más abajo. Nunca dejo de acariciar. Jamás me aparto la vista de los ojos-.Tenia tanto miedo, de lastimarte…de romperte.

-Pero no paso. Yo sabia que no ibas a hacerme daño, James. Aunque ahora, ya no tendrás de que preocuparte-saque mi mano de la sabana y acaricie su cabello negro y rebelde. Su rostro se puso serio.

-¿Sabes lo que viene ahora verdad? Hemos cumplido los dos las partes del contrato y es hora del porque.

Se rió. El me había propuesto matrimonio y tras discusiones largas e increíbles persuasiones había aceptado, pero con mi condición. Que hiciéramos el amor cuando yo aun seguía siendo frágil. Estaba pidiendo a prueba el límite de James. Esa platica la tuvimos en los primeros días de nuestra relación. Su antinatural fuerza podía atravesarme el cráneo con solo no medir ni un poco su fuerza, como el bien supo explicarme. Pero yo quería que esta Lily Evans, la frágil y débil, experimentara esa sensación. Al final, el acepto…con todo el dolor y miedo que le causaba. Pero ahora, que estábamos cuerpo a cuerpo en esa cama, el se sentía inmensamente feliz, tanto como yo. Aunque creo que yo lo estoy más.

-Si, lo se. Hazlo de una vez-Conteste a su pregunta.

-No te haré daño. Te lo prometo.

¿Cuántas veces ya me lo había dicho esa noche, ó mas bien, desde que nos conocimos? Había aprendido que todas esas veces, no me las decía a mi…si no a el. Para convencerse a si mismo de que nada malo pasaría.

-Lo se-Aun así le respondía-. Hazlo...no tengo miedo.

-Eso me queda claro, creo que es lo que me pone mas nervioso, Lily. Tú y tu falta de sentido al miedo.

-James, calla y hazlo de una vez. Por favor.

Mi voz sonó suplicante. ¡Rayos! Yo estaba impaciente. Quería que esto acabara. Sentía que cada segundo era envejecer, y el seguía tan joven. Tanto como cuando nos conocimos. El me vio serio. El dorado suave de esa noche se mezclo con algún tinte rojo.

-De acuerdo.

El rostro suave se iba transformando a uno más salvaje. Los colmillos, perfectos y aperlados brillaron como el filo de una navaja. Salio un sonido gutural del pecho de James. Eso solo me indico que estaba listo. Cerré los ojos y puse de lado mi rostro, dejando libre la curvatura de mi cuello. Sentí el frió de sus labios primero, rozando mi garganta con una delicadeza salvaje. Pegue un pequeño grito cuando los colmillos atravesaron mi piel y succionaban la sangre de la yugular. Sentí…nada. Y al mismo tiempo todo.

El vampiro había mordido a la humana para llevársela a una noche eterna.

* * *

Xau Xau.

_**M**_u_**FF**_i_**N**_s_**&**_Ki_**SS**_e_**S**_.


	2. A primera vista

**Escuchando:**Mademoiselle Juliette.

Noir Moony, reportandose: 

Si, vengo a actualizar este capitulo. Me gusto como quedo, pero creo que me quedo algo flojo el final...le falto un toquesito, no se, alguna palabra para explicara mejor lo sucedido. Pero bueno, soy una novata que admira a JK Rowling y Estephenie Meyer -reverencia- y ando aprendiendo de ellas.

Espero les guste y ya saben, sus criticas y comentarios bien intencionados son bien recibidos. 

* * *

**A primera vista**

_¿Cómo contar esta historia con todo los detalles? Esa pregunta no me es tan difícil una vez que mi lengua se suelta ante los recuerdos, por que ellos, los recuerdos, están grabados con fuego en mi memoria. En mi corazón. Aun cuando han pasado tantos años, puedo relatar mis últimos años de humana con tanta facilidad. Porque fueron los mas hermosos y mejores de mi vida…_

Ya estaba claro que dentro de poco el avión aterrizaría. Pude haber culpado al descenso por el nudo que sentía mi estomago, pero yo sabia perfectamente que eran mis nervios traicionándome. Eso, y mi tristeza. Habia dejado mi vida en Privete Drive donde viví casi toda mi infancia junto a mi madre, para irme ahora al pueblecillo anticuado de El valle de Godric. Lugar donde su población no era algo exuberante. Todos conocían a todos y el chisme era el pan de cada día. Pero era un bien común…y algo prácticamente obligatorio. 

Mi mamá habia sido solicitada para dar clases de Etiqueta y Compostura en el colegio privado e internado Hogwarts, en Escocia. 

-"_Puedes venir conmigo. Me han dicho que estarás becada en el colegio si mantienes un promedio limpio y sin bajadas"_-Me ofreció mi madre.

¿Asistir a un colegio de niños ricos? No lo creo, gracias. Era totalmente en contra de lo que yo era. Una torpe y mete problemas de primera. Con el simple hecho de que hubiera Etiqueta y Compostura era para decir que era el último lugar sobre la Tierra en donde yo habitaría. Así que, no quedándome de otra, tuve que morderme la lengua y aceptar de buena manera irme a vivir con mi padre. 

_Vamos Lily, deja de complicarte y acepta la realidad._ Eso me lo repetí todo el camino. No era tan malo El valle de Godric. Bueno, era chico, cierto. Tampoco tendría la gran biblioteca a la que estaba acostumbrada, y ni hablar de los centros comerciales. Este_ recuento no esta ayudando a sentirme mejor_. Bueno, tendría mi propio auto llegando haya. Era lo que mi padre llamaba "regalo de bienvenida". Yo lo llamaba un intento por acercarse a mí y aminorar la tensión que seria vivir bajo el mismo techo, cosa que nunca hicimos. Bueno, solo puedo contar los nueve meses de recién nacida para decir que vivimos juntos. Después vino sufrible divorcio de Susan Carter y Charles Evans. 

El valle de Godric¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir ahí? Si mi mamá, con todo el amor que le tenia a mi papá no pudo sobre llevar el vivir ahí de por vida¿yo como le haría? Esto no es bueno. Todo este parloteo mental lo debí tener antes de subirme al avión, así mínimo hubiera buscado soluciones fáciles y rápidas a tiempo. No estas ansias que me venían de tirarme por la ventanilla.

-_Se les avisa a los pasajeros que el avión pisara tierra firme en cinco minutos. Favor de tener sus celulares apagados y abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad como es debido. Gracias._

Era todo, ya no habia mas tiempo de meditar y pensar en arrepentimientos.

-¡Lily!

En cuanto atravesé la puerta de entrada al aeropuerto vi a mi papá ahí de pie. No habia cambiado nada desde las últimas vacaciones de semana santa. Su cabello pelirrojo y bien peinado, con esos ojos pequeños en color verde tan severos. Los rasgos que yo habia heredado. Su rostro serio se ilumino al estrecharme en sus brazos y darme un beso en la mejilla por mi bienvenida. Correspondí el gesto. Podía quejarme de todo el asunto, pero quería a mi papá. El ya tenía mis maletas a su lado. Se le notaba ansioso de que empezara a vivir con el. 

-¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, Lily?-Me pregunto una vez dentro de su _Focus_ rojo de hace dos años. 

-Cansado y largo. Solo me dieron una bolsa de cacahuates y me racionaron el jugo-Soltó una risita-.De lo demás no me quejo.

-Debes tener hambre. A mitad del camino hay un restorán donde preparan un excelente asado¿te apetece? Te recomiendo que si, porque con tanto trabajo no tuve tiempo de comprar la despensa.

El aeropuerto quedaba a dos horas y media de El valle de Godric. Mitad del camino era suficiente tiempo para que mi estomago pidiera algo mas que insignificantes cacahuates.

-Si, un poco de comida no me caería nada mal. Y descuida, después me encargo de las compras. 

-Eso seria genial. Gracias, Lily-Me sonrio, emocionado, contento…feliz-¿Y tu madre, que tal?

-Cuando me fue a dejar hizo un drama, como siempre. Pero esta bien. Escocia es un lugar ideal para ella.

-Ni que lo digas-Esa fue una sonrisa amarga. Para la próxima, acomodare mis palabras de una forma mas razonada. _Tonta, Lily_.

Cuando llegamos a la casa de papá me invadió algo de nostalgia por mi antigua casa. El amueblado de aquí era bonito y elegante, pero el de mi anterior casa era bonito y demasiado moderno. No habia duda de algo, el amueblado de aquí fue escogido por la joven Susan Carter de hace 17 años. Fui escaleras arriba y me adentre a mi habitación. Estaba limpia y olía a desodorante de lavanda, el cual iba a ser remplazado por mis velas aromáticas. 

-Necesita una urgente redecoración¿verdad?-Papá se burlo a mis espaldas.

-Ni que lo digas.

Como jamás creí que vendría a vivir aquí deje el decorado infantil que habían puesto mis padres cuando nací. Habia una cenefa de osos rosados y la pintura de la pared era de un rosado pastel. Habia un pequeño ropero donde cabían perfectamente ropas de bebes, y mi maleta que ahí metía cuando habia venido de vacaciones. Era un alivio que papá haya comprado una cama cuando vio que no volvería a caber en la cuna. Y por alguna extraña razón, seguía un cambia pañales ahí mismo. Oh si, ese cambia pañales se iría y pondría mi escritorio. 

-¿Y el tocador, Lily?-Pregunto mi padre.

-Eh…pondré un espejo en la pared a lado del escritorio y lo demás lo guardare en los cajones del escritorio.

-Muy practica-Se rió-.Te dejare sola hasta la noche. Solo pedí permiso en el trabajo para poder recogerte y traerte. Los de la mudanza deberían de llegar para las cinco de la tarde, ábreles y que dejen todo como tú querías. Por favor, no vayas a salir hasta mi llegada.

-Rayos, y yo que planeaba hacer fiesta en la plaza-Dije irónicamente. 

-Hasta en la noche, Lily.

El lugar quedo en silencio. Cambie de ropas tan pronto como me quede sola y decidí usar un pantalón mas gastado y una playera holgada. Me quede dormida hasta que los de la mudanza llegaron. Tuvieron suerte de que no fuera tan quisquillosa como mi mamá y no les causara tanta molestia poner los muebles donde yo ya habia elegido. Creo que les agrado bastante ver a alguien no tan perfeccionista, porque se ofrecieron a bajar el ropero y cambia pañales. Una vez me volví a quedar sola empecé a sacar mis cosas de las cajas y acomodarlas. Primero lo importante: mis libros. Los acomode en el escritorio por número según fuera la saga que habia leído y los demás por preferencia. La computadora ya estaba colocada en su lugar y solo tuve que hacer el trabajo de enchufar todos los cables. Guarde todo lo demás en las cajas: lápices, libretas, peines y demás productos de belleza en un pequeño cajón. Ahora si, puesto todo acomodado en mi lugar sagrada me podía pasar al armario. Para las nueve de la noche, ya habia terminado con todo ese trabajo y habia quedado profundamente dormida, ni siquiera pude ver a papá al volver del trabajo. 

A la mañana siguiente papá me fue a levantar para ir a mi primer día de clases. Con todo y el horror que representaba ir a una escuela nueva me prepare para ir. Habia decidido pasar mis días escolares lo mas desapercibida que se podía. No iba a ser una antisocial, pero tampoco pretendía inmiscuirme entre todo el alumnado. Entre menos la gente pudiera hacer chismes de mi era mejor. 

Baje con calma para encontrar a mi padre leyendo un periódico y tomando una taza de café de pie. Le salude y me serví del café, porque era algo obvio que no habría cereal ni nada que pudiera desayunar. 

-¿Te importaría hoy hacer las compras?-Me pregunto papá cuando me vio servir el café.

-Saliendo de la escuela será lo primero que haga-Le sonríe-.Disculpa por dormirme antes de que llegaras.

-Oh, debías estar cansada después de arreglar todo. Lo único es que llamo tu mamá. Le prometí que hoy la llamarías. 

-Lo haré después de que llegue de las compras-Primer día y ya tenia el día ocupado. 

Tome el café y rápido me puse una chamarra. Papá me paso un llavero con tres juegos de llaves, el cual tome sin saber bien para que fueran.

-La dorada circular es la llave de la casa, la plateada es la de la puerta de atrás, y la que tiene el chip negro es la de tu auto.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte-¿Ya a horita tengo auto?-El asintió-¡Genial!

Salí de la casa y estacionado estaba un _Beatle_ de hace unos diez años según podía calcular, de color rojo. Estaba bastante bonito, y era justo el tamaño que me gustaban los autos, pequeños pero no claustrofóbicos. 

-Trátalo con cuidado, que aunque esta en buen uso esta viejito como para hacer derrapes.

-Entendido. Nada de carreras. Bueno, me voy o llegare tarde al primer día de clases. 

La escuela no era difícil de encontrar, claro, al ser la única preparatoria era lo obvio. Era un edificio grande con un estacionamiento normal. Se notaba la diferencia entre mi antigua colonia y este pueblo, aquí habia autos más normales y un poco más viejitos, a excepción del _Ferrari_ plateado estacionado. Me sorprendí ver un auto tan caro ahí estacionado. Debía ser el auto del rico del pueblo, siempre hay uno. Me baje del auto hasta que viera a un mar de alumnos entrar y poder perderme un poco y no ser la primera en la clase. 

Pase primero por dirección, donde me recibió la secretaria, una mujer alta como jirafa y de nariz larga y una cabellera castaña. Me saludo sin una sonrisa, de hecho sentí que me miraba con curiosidad y como si fuera un alienígena.

-Soy Lily Evans, vengo por mi horario de clases. 

-Ah, si, si…la hija del señor Evans-Me extendió una carpeta-Tú lista de libros, tu horario e informes sobre clubs. También esta tú justificante, lo entregas a los maestros, que no se te olvide. Pasa buen día.

Y así, sin decirme su nombre, me saco de la oficina. Mi primera clase era la de Literatura. ¡Genial! Habia empezado el día con algo bueno. Entregue el justificante al profesor. Lo examino detenidamente y luego me mando a un banco del centro. Maldije. Ese lugar me gustaba para esa clase, pero al ser la nueva no era de mis predilectos. Todos se me quedaron viendo pero nadie me hablo. Me sentí un bicho raro y al final no pude disfrutar la clase sobre Hamlet. 

El transcurso de las siguientes clases fue lo mismo. Pero ahora si se me habia acercado un chico a hablarme. Un chico bastante guapo y de cabello castaño y bien peinado. Estoy casi segura que era el más popular por la forma en que todas las chicas se pusieron al verlo hablando conmigo. 

-¿Lily, verdad?-Me pregunto cuando estábamos en medio de los pasillos. Solo asentí-Cedric Diggory, un placer. 

-Igualmente-No era un placer…pero al menos no me disgustaba del todo. Una mentirita a medias.

-¿Cómo sobrellevas el día? Debe ser difícil al ser nueva.

-Hasta ahora me he sentido un animal disecado en exhibición-Se rió. Al menos entendía mi poco sentido del humor-.Pero no me puede ir tan mal. No he pasado por nada vergonzoso. 

-Si lo haces, procura que sea a mí alrededor. Así te ayudare y nadie se meterá contigo en el día. 

-Lo recordare-Comprobado. Era el popular de la escuela y por su forma de hablar ya me tenía en su lista. Siempre es bueno conquistar a la nueva. Pero conmigo no le seria nada fácil. Mejores que el lo han intentado-. En fin, me toca Química y es…por haya-señale y rogué que no le fuera a tocar esa clase.

-Matemáticas. Lastima, nos veremos en el receso-Me guiño el ojo y se fue con un grupo de chicos.

La clase paso rápidamente. Otra valiente se me habia acercado. Una chica rubia con las mejillas redondas y de baja estatura. Me saludo tímidamente y se ofreció a acompañarme al receso.

-Soy Alice. ¿Te ha gustado la escuela?

-No me puedo quejar. 

-Debe ser muy diferente una escuela de pueblo que a una de ciudad. Pero no es tan mala. 

Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía y empezó a contarme sobre algunos profesores. De repente, Cedric apareció y se sentó enfrente de mí, al lado de Alice. Ella le sonrio y el respondió, habia un punto bueno…Cedric no era creído ni se sentía superior a los demás…o solo que Alice también sea de las populares en la escuela. Más chicos llegaron. Una chica con facciones asiáticas se sentó a mi lado, se presento como Cho Chang. Otro chico de cabello negro y un poco despeinado se presento como Frank Longbottom.

La chica de nombre Cho se la pasó hablándome de cosas sobre la escuela. Me parecía una chica muy inteligente, pero al parecer era de las que los chimes y habladurías le podrian afectar en cierta medida, puesto que varias veces me comunico sobre otros chicos que yo ni enterada estaba. Cedric intervino en la platica y empezó a preguntar sobre como era donde vivía antes. De algún modo u otro el buscaba que yo fuera el centro de atención en esa mesa infestada de chicos curiosos. Por mi fortuna, el timbre para entrar a clases habia llegado. A Alice le tocaba clase de Francés, igual que la mía. Me alegre que el camino fuera mas tranquilo con ella. Definitivamente nos llevaríamos muy bien. 

Después de la clase de Francés vino la de Física. Aburrida y sin chiste para alguien que ya habia pasado esos temas. Fue una suerte cuando me dijeron que seguía un receso corto. Mi plan era esconderme en la biblioteca, pero claro, Cedric Diggory ya estaba esperándome en la puerta junto con Cho Chang. Me llevaron hasta el jardín del colegio. ¿Cómo es que querían estar ahí afuera? Estaba frió, húmedo y nublado. Me abrase a la chamarra y pretendí no ser grosera. Por suerte Alice habia llegado con nosotros junto con Frank. 

Y en cuanto yo estaba por sentarme en el pasto, lo vi. Su piel pálida como nieve atrajo toda mi atención. Era un chico de cabellos negros despeinados, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por encima de el. Sus ojos, negros como el carbón eran resguardados por unos modernos lentes. Me perdí del mundo al contemplarlo¿Cómo alguien con el aspecto tan descuidado y normal era tan hermoso y bello al mismo tiempo? Estaba tan embelezada con el que no me di cuenta de sus demás acompañantes. ¡Por dios! Los demás chicos de su alrededor eran igual de pálidos. Eran 3 chicos mas los de su alrededor. Uno era un chico de cabello negro, cortó y peinado como artista de cine, era tan hermoso como el de lentes, pero sin duda este era guapo y con un porte de superioridad y era más alto. Habia una chica con una increíble cabellera rubia largísimo, pero se veia descuidada y con algunas ramitas enredadas. En otra persona hubiera parecido una chica sucia, pero ella daba la impresión de ser un duendecillo, o un hada, que acaba de jugar en el bosque. El otro chico era el que podía desentonar. Su piel era como bronceada, con un cabello miel y una dulce mirada como de niño ambarina. No era tan guapo ni hermoso como los demás, pero sin duda no era un rostro normal.

-¿Quiénes son?-Pregunte en un hilo de voz a Cho, la cual estaba segura me daría todo con detalles.

-Oh, no tardaste en topártelos-me dijo divertida-.Si piensas hacerte amiga de ellos esta un poco difícil, no hablan con nadie a menos que sea extremadamente necesario. Viven juntos a las afueras de Godric, son como hermanos, y aun faltan otros dos chicos ahí. Están a cargo de una familia llamada los Weasley, pero ellos nunca están en el pueblo, prácticamente viven solos. 

-Ah-Musite, pero eso no me decía quienes eran-.Pero¿y sus nombres?

-El de lentes es James Potter¿un sol verdad?-Me dijo en un suspiro. _Es mas que un sol_, pensé-.El otro de cabello negro, es Sirius Black, y si me lo preguntas, es el mas guapo en todo el pueblo-No podía no coincidir en ello-.El otro chico es Remus Lupin, debo decir que es el mas hablador de los cuatro. Y la chica, Luna Lovegood, es una chica rara.

Cuando despegue mi vista de Cho para volver a fijarla en los chicos del otro lado, me asuste. James Potter tenía su oscura mirada en mí. Toda la sangre se me golpeo en las mejillas, me habia descubierto en mi investigación por el. Parece que se dio cuenta de mi sonroje, pues ahora tenia una picara sonrisa en los labios. Su mirada atrapo la mía, y no podía saltarme de ese agarre invisible. Los nervios empezaron a invadirme y mi cerebro estaba fallando. Era tan fácil voltear mi rostros, pero no podía¿Qué tenia el que me hacia verlo tan fijamente?

-¿Lily?

Alice me llamo, tocándome por el hombro. James Potter movió su rostro y yo pude respirar con tranquilidad. Volteo, hiperventilando, hacia los demás, que ninguno más que Cho y Alice parecieron darse cuenta de ese repentino suceso. Cho estaba como si hubiera visto algo que jamás habia pasado, y Alice se notaba también asombrada.

-James Potter se te quedo viendo-dijo casi como un insulto-.Talvez escucho que hablábamos de el y sus hermanos. 

-¿Por qué hermanos?-Pregunte, totalmente curiosa. Cho rodó los ojos.

-Ya te lo dije, viven juntos. Solo faltan ahí los dos hermanos menores. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Están en último año de secundaria¡y están saliendo! No se como se los permiten.

Era la clásica reacción de la gente de pueblo ante esas situaciones, pero debo admitir que hasta en mi anterior escuela eso era un escándalo. 

-¿Ellos son de aquí?-Pregunte de nuevo.

-No-Ahora me contesto Alice-.Llegaron apenas el año pasado. Menos Harry y Ginny, ellos llegaron a principios de año. 

Habia comprendido porque tanta atención a aquella familia tan particular, eran los nuevos del pueblo._Oh, oh_. Ahora ya les habia quitado toda la atención y se vendrían contra mi.

El receso corto se acabo y solo faltaban dos clases más. Volví mis vista de nuevo a James Potter, pero el ni su familia estaban. 

Cedric se vio entusiasmado cuando le dije que mi próxima clase era Trigonometría, claro, el estaba en esa misma clase. El se introdujo en el salón hasta sentarse en su silla, donde saludo a unos de sus amigos. Yo me dirigí a paso tímido al profesor y le estire el justificante. Hice una rápida examinación en los demás chicos ahí y donde era probable sentarme. El mundo se me detuvo de nuevo. El único puesto vació era al lado del único chico con el que no habia coincidido en las demás clases, James Potter. Le vi casi horrorizada y con todo el corazón desbocado. Maldita sea, era como si el pudiera escuchar mi corazón latir con tanta fuerza, habia vuelto a sonreír de esa forma picara. 

¿Estaban seguras Cho y Alice que James casi no interactuaba con los demás? Yo lo encontraba como un conquistador mas empedernido que Cedric por la forma en que me miraba. Una chica abrió la puerta del salón y una leve ventisca fría atravesó el salón. Me acomode la chamarra y volví a fijarme en James. La sonrisa habia desaparecido. Ahora me veia como si yo fuera el ser mas indefenso del planeta. Como una presa. Me asuste. Jamas alguien me habia visto de esa forma. Me sentia un vil cordero miedoso ante esa mirada de depredador. 

-Bien, señorita Evans, el unico lugar disponible es al lado del joven Potter. Tome asiento. 

Me fui acercando hasta mi lugar. Mi corazón seguía latiéndome y llevaba sangre hasta mis mejillas. Me senté totalmente petrificada. Voltee ligeramente, pero James ya no estaba sentado. Estaba de pie, caminando con su mochila sobre su espalda y dirigiéndose al profesor.

-Señor, me debo retirar. No me siento nada bien-Dijo. Por primera vez habia escuchado su voz. Era aterciopelada y deliciosamente provocativa. ¿Pero tenia que escucharla con tanta urgencia?

-¿Potter, en verdad se siente mal?

Volteo rápidamente a verme. 

-Si señor, discúlpeme.

-Bueno, que se encuentre mejor.

James Potter salio del salón mientras yo estaba atónita.

¡Que me siento mal ni que nada! El habia huido de mí en cuanto me vio ahí sentada a su lado. ¿Tan mal le habia caído¿Cómo si ni siquiera cruzamos palabra alguna? Estaba creándome toda una paranoia. Debía irse porque en verdad se senito mal. ¿Pero entonces porque me volteo a ver para responder que si? 

-No puedo creerlo¿En verdad James se fue de la clase de Trigonometría?-Pregunto Cho una vez todos se volvieron a reunir afuera.

-¿Qué tiene de sorprendente?-Pregunte, aun nerviosa.

-Que Potter no pierde oportunidad para presumir que tan genial es en todo-Hablo Cedric-.Estaba casi seguro que intentaría sorprenderte por ser la nueva. Pero se fue sin dar muchas explicaciones.

-Debe estar realmente enfermo-Hablo Alice. 

Me dirigi a mi auto, enojada. Lo que acababan de decir los demás no era mas que afirmar mis ideas: James Potter me odia tanto que se salio de clases. ¿Pero porque? No habia ninguna respuesta. Yo no le habia hecho nada. O solo que se haya ofendido con mi insignificante presencia a su lado. Pero entonces¿porque cuando entre me vio de forma divertida?

-Hola-Escuche a mi lado un voz cantando el saludo. Volví mi vista y ahí estaba Luna Lovegood. 

-¿Hola?-Dije insegura. Cielos, la chica era más hermosa de cerca-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Me sonrio tranquilamente. Inhalo fuertemente cerca de mí. Me puse nerviosa. Si que era rara.

-Hueles en verdad delicioso-Dijo de forma distraída.

-¿Dis-disculpa?

-Oh, venia a disculparme por el comportamiento de James. El no suele ser tan grosero con la gente sin siquiera presentarse. Le encanta que todos lo conozcan y causar una buena primera impresión. Aunque yo se con lo guapo que es debiste quedar mas que impresionada.

Dijo tan rápido y sin pensar las palabras que me dio vergüenza. Me habia visto observarlos en los jardines. Vio mi cara de desconcierto y sonrio divertida. 

-No creo que James venga mañana, o al menos hasta que se le pase tu presencia. Nos vemos mañana. Ah, y no deberías usar shampoo de cereza y jabón de rosas al mismo tiempo. El olor se revuelve y no deja apreciar tu verdadero olor. 

Me guiño un ojo y se fue caminando, o saltando según se prefiera. 

Todo el camino de la escuela al súper mercado, del súper mercado a la casa me la pase hablando sola. Estaba ofendida y enojada. ¿Qué se le pase mi presencia! No tenía ningún sentido. Y no tenia aun nada de sentido lo que Luna me habia dicho en el estacionamiento. Y lo que mas coraje me dio es que no compre el jabón de rosas que tan me gustaba, si no que habia escogido uno de cerezas. Le habia hecho caso a esa…esa…_Lunática_.

Llame a mi madre tratando de controlar mi coraje y mostrarle una suave voz. Comente todo lo que habia hecho el día anterior y como me habia ido en clases, excluyendo los encuentros con James y su hermana. 

Al otro día iba mas calmada a clases. No vi el Ferrari estacionado. Pero vi un hermoso convertible estacionado, de donde se bajaron Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Luna Lovegood. No habia señales de James Potter y quede en _shock_.

Los tres chicos me vieron en ese estado. Remus parecía apenado mientras jalaba a Sirius, el cual parecía molesto conmigo. Luna, por su parte, me vio de forma tranquila y me sonrio.

-No lo supero. Quien sabe hasta cuando vuelva. Nos vemos. 

Se fue saltando hacia sus hermanos, dejándome a mi en mi mundo.

¿Tan desagradable era para James Potter como para no volver a clases?

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

xau xau

_**BL**o**DD**y **K**i**SS**e**S**_


	3. Transparente

**Listo. Por fin pude terminar este capitulo. Después de que mí querida editora me dijera que al principio era la cosa más vacía e ilógica que habia escrito, y por eso tuve que poner esto a reescribir. Aunque en realidad no cambio mucho…ustedes me dirán que tal.**

* * *

**Transparente**

_-¿Lily, como estas?_

_-¡Hola, Lily!_

_-¡hey, Lily! ¿Entendiste lo de ayer?_

_-¿Qué onda, Lily?_

Llegue hace dos semanas al Valle de Godric y me habia pasado de ser La chica nueva a Miss popularidad, y culpo enteramente a Cedric Diggory, que para mi desgracia, no puedo odiarlo a gusto porque es terriblemente agradable.

Mis intentos por pasar desapercibida se fueron por la basura. Me trataban como el nuevo experimento que todos traían entre manos y trataban de sacarle información para futuras generaciones, en términos más comunes _chismes_. Cho Chang era una de las fieles partidarias a no dejarme de sol ni sombra. Me era increíble que tuviera tan buen promedio en la escuela, el octavo en el grupo. Alice, por otro lado, me ayudaba con los apuntes atrasado y cosas que no habia visto en la escuela pasada. Para mi suerte ella tenia el quinto lugar y era la persona más confiable hasta el momento.

Lo normal era que le pidiera ayuda a los que ocupaban los primeros puestos, pero ahí es donde estaba el problema y el trauma desde que llegue a Godric. Los hermanos Potter, Black, Lovegood y Lupin eran los que estaban en esos promedios. El primer lugar era mi mayor tormento, James Potter, el cual, desde nuestra primera clase juntos, no habia vuelto a posar la escuela ¡y a nadie parecía importarle!

Nadie habia pronunciado su nombre esas dos semanas, lo que no me daba ninguna oportunidad para averiguar aunque sea un poco de James. Si, yo estaba traumada aun con ese asunto. ¿Pero como no estarlo después de ese pequeño incidente? Cuando volteaba a ver a sus hermanos, se veían igual de tranquilos que la primera vez que los vi. Al menos podía estar segura que James no estaba muerto. O eso quería pensar. Mi único indicio de que James estaba a salvo era el desconcertarte comentario que su hermana, Luna Lovegood, me habia dicho y confirmo toda una paranoia: James Potter se habia ido por mi llegada. Volvamos a un tema de nunca acabar, ¿Por qué el me odia tanto como para no volver a la escuela? No podía encontrar ninguna respuesta lógica que cuadrara con la sonrisa (deliciosa) picara que me lanzo cuando me vio por primera vez. El asunto me estaba poniendo histérica, y lo peor es que era por algo tan estupido. Un chico me odia; la tragedia del mundo. Mi propia tormenta en un vaso de agua.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?

-¿Eh?

-Lily, ¿me estabas escuchando?

Cuando me di cuenta, Alice y Cho llevaban rato hablándome. De lo poco que pude conectar entre si, era algo de los exámenes. La que me habia hablado era Alice, porque Cho estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse a casa.

-Perdón, ¿A dónde vamos?

-A la biblioteca, nos hace falta un libro para la tarea.

_¿Habia una biblioteca en el pueblo?_

-Claro, ¿No vienes, Cho?-no me podía imaginar a Cho en un lugar donde hay que estar callados.

-No-puso los ojos en blanco-.Me toca equipo con Astoria.

Solamente me tocaba una clase compartida con Alice, Cho, para nuestra suerte, nos tocaba con Astoria Greengrass. En si la chica no me caía mal, pero tampoco puedo decir que es santo de devoción. Podía comprender el mal humor de Cho. _Pobre_.

Cho se despidió de nostras y se marcho en su Sentra. Alice y yo salimos en mi auto, con dirección al último lugar que creía que habría en este pueblo.

-Lily, ¿puedes pasarme el otro libro que vimos?

-Si, vuelvo.

¿Por qué me esperaba un lugar genial? Este era un salón grande lleno de estantes de libros, nada en comparación a lo que habia en Londres. Le deje el libro a Alice y decidí buscar más acerca del tema. Me pasee en los estantes hasta llegar al último. Estaba la ventana cerrada, por lo que estaba oscuro y hasta me estremecí.

-¿Qué haces?

Voltee rápidamente, con el corazón detenido y los en plato por el susto. Fue una suerte que mis reflejos fueran horribles y que mi primer impulso no haya sido gritar y correr. Recupere el pulso del corazón y pude ver quien habia hablado. Sentado en la esquina de la ventana, leyendo entre sombras y la poca luz que habia, habia un chico con un espeso cabello que le caí en la frente.

-¿Te interrumpí? Lo lamento-Me disculpe, acercándome un poco hacia el.

-Solo verte ahí parada como _ida_ me desespero-Tenia una voz ronca, pesada y casi siseante-Lily Evans, ¿verdad?

-Hasta los de afuera me conocen-Resople y cruce los brazos.

-No soy de fuera-Me dijo alanzando una ceja, casi ofendido-.Solo hay una escuela en todo el pueblo.

_Ops_. Me sonroje ligeramente por pena. De seguro ahora creía que era peor que Cedric Diggory y me tenía bien creído lo de_ Miss_ Popularidad. Guarde silencio y siguió leyendo como si yo no estuviera, pero seguía con expresión atenta.

-¿Qué lees?-Pregunte por curiosidad. Alzo el libro y vi el claro titulo en rojo y con ese fondo de ojo en la portada-¡Retratos de sangre de John Katzenbach!

-¿Has leído sus libros?-Me pregunto con una clara sonrisa de incredulidad.

-Solo el Psicoanalista.-Me encogí de hombros-.Pero planeo leer sus demás obras.

-Me sorprendes. Siendo amiga de Diggory y Chang…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver-Dije un poco molesta, pero debía admitir que era verdad.

-Al parece no-Concedió a lo ultimo.

Justo cuando iba a preguntarle si esos libros los habia tomado de esos estantes llego Alice por detrás, preocupada por mi demora. Alice vio al chico y se puso un poco incomoda. Me despedí de él y solo asintió con la cabeza. Por extraño y cortante que habia resultado ese extraño, me habia agradado.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de ese chico?-Le pregunte a Alice ya en camino a su casa.

-Severus Snape-Hizo una mueca-.Es un poco…raro. No habla con nadie y siempre esta en lugares oscuros.

-Ah.

Sabia que si alguien como Alice hablaba de una persona, era que en verdad era _verdad_. No le tome mucha importancia, Alice no habia dicho la única descripción que hubiera hecho que no le dirigiera a Snape la palabra de nuevo: _peligroso_.

La semana habia pasado y el primer día de exámenes habia llegado. Habia estudiado todos los apuntes de Alice y algunas notas de la escuela pasada. Mi madre escribía cada dos o tres días las maravillas sobre su nuevo trabajo y sus impecables alumnos. Se le notaba feliz y yo no tenía ni que tentarme el corazón para decirle lo muy aburrida y sofocada que me sentía en este pueblecillo. Casa, escuela, Casa. Mi vida era aun más rutinaria.

Al primer receso todos comentaban sobre los exámenes. Cedric alegaba que todos habían estado muy fáciles, aunque me preguntaba en que momento se habia puesto a estudiar entre tanta ida a jugar football. Mientras seguían quejándose de cuanto odiaban los exámenes, Alice y yo habíamos sacado nuestras libretas para seguir estudiando. El ego se me hincho cuando ahora yo era la que le explicaba sobre cada tema. Trate de no mostrarme arrogante respecto a eso, pero era imposible no sentirme tan bien por eso cuando desde que habia llegado habia llegado a Godric no le daba a ninguna.

-Mira, Ced-Llamo un chico de la mesa-, ya llego Potter.

-Estamos en exámenes,.. Su mayor desfile para presumir.

Me quede sin aliento. Voltee rápido para buscarlo entre las mesas y el mar de estudiantes. Lo encontré en una mesa del fondo que parecía abandonada de los demás, rodeado de sus hermanos con rostros serenos. Me sorprendía la tranquilidad que se reflejaba en ellos, como si el tema de exámenes fuera algo tan vago y estupido por lo cual no merecía ni pensar. Me concentre en James Potter y maldije. Estaba tan irresistible como la primera vez. Igual de blanco, pero con un tinte rojo en las mejillas, como un sonroje pasajera por correr un poco. Esperaba encontrármelo de un pálido amarillento, de ese que da cuando estuviste enfermo por tanto tiempo (¡tres semanas!). Pero incluso con ese tono tan blanco y los parpados morados de cansancio se veia tan o mas sano que cualquiera en la escuela. Casi imperceptible era el hecho de que Luna, su rubia hermana, tenia entrelazadas las manos de James con las de el, tan amorosamente como una madre. Tan cariñosa como una novia. Estaban sin moverse, parecían todos estatuas decorando la cafetería con su perfecta belleza, menos Remus Lupin, que continuamente se removía en su asiento, como nervioso. Ahora que podía apreciarlos mejor, me daba cuenta que Remus era el que mostraba mas sus reflejos y emociones. Como si fueran los de todos.

La ultima hora llego y mi temor se incremento hasta sentir el impulso de tomar la mano de Cedric y apretujarla, fue bueno no tomar en cuenta ese impulso, si no ahora si iba a tenerlo encima todos los días. Fingí caer un cuaderno-nunca se podían caer cuando era necesario-y Cedric se adelanto hacia el salón dejándome recogiendo la libreta. Tome aire y alce la cabeza para entrar con actitud decidida al salón, pero hasta yo sentía como mi miedo podía olerse. Ahí estaba, sentado firmemente, con la cabeza recargada en la cuna de sus manos y fijando la vista hacia la ventana donde el vientecillo frió movía las hojas de los árboles. Me estremecí cuando volteo a ver y lanzo la _maldita_ sonrisa traviesa hacia mí. La sangre se me habia subido a las mejillas y me cubrí un poco con cabello-con la esperanza de que se pensara que el cabello era lo que me hacia ver roja de la cara-y camine con la cabeza baja y fijándome en mi libreta de notas. Me senté y jamás quite mis ojos de las letras garabateadas en las hojas. Enrede un mechón de mi cabello entre mis dedos y empecé a rezar porque el profesor llegara pronto a dar clase.

-Hola, compañera-Me hablo con voz suave y cantora-.No hemos tenido el gusto. Soy James Potter, bienvenida al Valle de Godric.

Estaba sonriendo, reluciendo sus perfectos dientes blancos. ¿Estaba alucinando? Ese chico que me habia visto con odio y habia salido huyendo en cuanto me senté junto a el me esta dando la más calida de las bienvenidas desde que llegue.

-Lily Evans- Dije con la lengua trabada. ¡Rayos!

-Lo se- Se rió-.Todos hablan de ti, incluso antes de que llegaras.

Bufe y puse los ojos en blanco. Se rió de mi expresión y no me despego la mirada avellana. Me sentí de nuevo como objeto de exhibición, pero esta vez no me sentía molesta e incomoda. Mas bien nerviosa y patosa.

-Una vez acostumbrada a la atención pedirás más-Guiño un ojo y se paso la mano por el cabello, revolviéndoselo más.

Fruncí el ceño. Ese gesto era de los que más me exasperaban. Era la clara seña de un prepotente presumido y creído mocoso llamando la atención de las chicas para impresionarlas con la falsa apariencia de un rebelde sin causa. Mi pesadilla encarnada, habia caído ante el efecto de cliché. Estaba embobada viendo como como el cabello azabache se revolvía y acariciaba sus dedos. El salto una risita y escondió el rostro en la mesa, debía estar burlándose de mi.

Agradecí al cielo que ese día no fuera el examen de Biología, estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa para concentrarme, aunque ahora mi duda era como iba a hacer un examen cuando James estaba a mi lado.

El profesor empezó a dar la clase de repaso sobre lo que vendría en el examen. Tenía la vista pegada al pizarrón, pero no veia nada en si. Continuamente empezara a menear la pierna en señal de mi aburrimiento. Contoneaba una pluma entre mis dedos por ansiedad a escribir algo, ocuparme en algo que hacer. Sentí como cabello se venia todo al frente, no me dio ni tiempo de levantar mi mano, James ya me habia agarrado el mechón rojo, acariciándolo y pasándolo detrás de mi oreja-¡sus dedos estaban helados!-para dejarlo reposando ahí. Voltee a verlo, con los ojos medio desorbitados y las mejillas encendidas, por su atrevimiento.

-Te molestaba y solo te ayude-Se encogió de hombros y sonrio sencillamente.

-Gracias-Dije con la voz seca, enderezándome y sintiendo de pronto calor.

Voltee de reojo y lo observe. Me asuste de ese cambio de humor de cinco segundos. Estaba quieto, con los puños cerrados y la frente arrugada, como enojado. ¿Ese tipo es aun más voluble que yo? Jamás creí eso posible.

-Esto es aburrido. Ver lo mismo otra vez.-Susurro despacio al cabo de unos cinco minutos.

-¿Ya habías visto este tema?-Pregunte curiosa, nunca puedo evitar esa parte de mi.

-En mi anterior escuela-Dijo rápido. Por su tono de voz parecía más bien una excusa-.Llegue el semestre pasado.

-Seis meses para acostumbrarte a la escuela es suficiente.

-Toda la eternidad no alcanzaría-Se burlo de sus mismas palabras. Sentí como si me hubiera perdido un chiste privado. Lo observe durante unos segundos y me di cuenta de algo.

-¿Usas lentes de contacto?

-No-Dijo confundido-.Uso lentes normales, ¿los ves?-Se señalo con picardía.

-Si, lo veo. Pero se te ven los ojos distintos.

-Pues no uso-Dijo en un tono casi mordaz.

Volvió a ponerse rígido en su silla y vio hacia el frente. Tuve, muy a mi pesar, de dejar de verlo y ponerme en su misma posición, aun cuando no prestaba atención a la clase. Me quede pensando en el color de sus ojos. Los de antes eran negros y ahora eran avellanos. Talvez era por el cambio de clima. ¡Genial!, aparte de ser así de irresistiblemente guapo, también tenía ese defecto genético tan poco normal y al mismo tiempo fascinante. Eso, o me mintió por los lentes de contacto.

-¿Algo te molesta?-Su voz, sedosa y ronca, me llamo de nuevo.

-No-Si, claro, ¿Quién me creyó?

-Pues no pareces muy feliz, ni siquiera pones atención a la clase.

-¿Cómo sabes que no pongo atención?-¿Me llamo distraída? Era cierto que no estaba escuchando al profesor, pero el no tenia derecho a criticar eso.

-Entonces dime, ¿Cuáles son las identidades trigonométricas? Lo acaba de decir el profesor.

-Eh…-¿Cuándo rayos empezamos a ver eso en clase? Oh, Dios, que no venga en el examen-.Recíprocas son senU cscU 1, cosU secU 1, tanU cotU 1 y la de división es tanU senU / cosU-Al menos me acordaba de ellas.

James se hecho a reír con fuerza sobre el blanco, al cual golpeaba. Me quede perpleja al ver como su hermoso rostro se descomponía en risas. Todos en el salón voltearon a vernos y me sonroje levemente.

-Potter, ¿Qué le hace tanta gracia?-Hablo el profesor bastante molesto-¿Acaso le es divertido que el seno es la razón entre el cateto opuesto y la hipotenusa?

-No, no…no señor. Disculpeme-Dijo entre sollozos de risa. Se enderezo, pero su rostro aun lo tenia oculto entre su mano.

¡Me habia engañado con el tema! Me vio vilmente la cara y se burlo de mi sin ningún disimulo ni recato. Maldita sea, caí como una tonta y ahora me creerá estupida. Indignada, me senté derecha, colocando mis brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho. Aun escuchaba su risita tonta y me ponía roja de coraje.

-Perdón, Lily-Oh, no, mi nombre sonaba tan bien en su voz-.Es solo que no pude evitarlo.

-Debo ser todo un bufón para ti.

-No, solo la cosa mas interesante del mundo. Estoy tratando de ver todas tus facetas. Debo decir que la más adorable hasta ahora es cuando te enojas.

Si seguía provocándome de esa manera lo que conseguiría era una hemorragia nasal por toda la sangre que se me venia a la cabeza. Me empecé a sentir aturdida por solo una clase en la que el me habia hablado, y aun así, sentía que habíamos hablado de toda la vida. Toda mi lógica, o más bien, sentido común, acababan de irse muy lejos y quien sabe cuando volvería.

La clase por fin acababa. El profesor nos recordó que el examen seria mañana y sentir ganas de salir corriendo y nunca más volver a este torturante salón. Empecé a guardar las plumas y la libreta. El cabello se me vino de frente, lo sostuve en mis manos y lo empecé a acomodar para sostenerlo en una coleta. Voltee de reojo hacia James, el estaba viendo hacia la ventana, tamboriteando los dedos con impaciencia. _Múltiple personalidad._

-Es todo, pueden retirarse.

Antes de que pudiera levantarme, James ya estaba acercándose al marco de la puerta, con un andar apresurado. Me salí del salón soplándome un poco el rostro con una libreta. Cedric me alcanzo haciendo una rara mueca de disgusto.

-¿Hablaste con Potter los días que falto?-Me pregunto con recelo.

-No, ¿por?-Le devolví la mirada confundida.

-Hablaron demasiado. Parecían amigos de toda la vida-Hablaba bastante molesto.

-Pues no se, talvez quería ser amable-Me encogí de hombros.

-O presumir.

Le cambie de tema, no esta estaba dispuesta a hablar con Cedric-ni con nadie de Godric-sobre James, ya tenia yo mis propias preguntas internas como para aguantar las de el.

Volví a casa y antes de hacer la comida me tumbe sobre la cama y cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar al recuerdo de esos ojos avellana que vi en la mañana.

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

Ya saben, ahi abajo esta el botoncito, dejenme un lindo Review y soñaran con James...o mejor aun, Edward!

Bye Bye!

* * *


	4. Reacción en cadena

Reacción en cadena

**Reportándose:**

Con más demora que los últimos capítulos, aquí traigo el siguiente.

Quiero avisar, que este fic cambiara de nombre, lo digo por si algunas lo leen y no lo tienen en alertas el nombre será "Muero por ti. Por mi". Es todo lo que tengo que decir,…espero disfruten el fic.

* * *

**Reacción en cadena.**

_Mamá:_

_Si, madre…en dos días no me ha pasado nada grave, juro que estoy guardando la etiqueta y buen refinamiento que me has dado._

_Ya tengo mis calificaciones, tengo el primer puesto, pero compartido. Ni digas que hay un error porque pusieron a alguien conmigo. Los demás están bastante impresionado de que una novata normal y corriente este en ese lugar. Eso es suficiente para que el ego se me infle un poco. _

_No ha llovido en las últimas 12 horas, eso debe ser un gran acontecimiento, ¿verdad?_

_Sigue educando niños malcriados. _

_Recuerdos, Lily._

Envié el mail tan pronto como lo termine de redactar. No me apetecía revisar si habia escrito todo lo que debía contarle, porque seria arrepentirme y poner en realidad cada detalle. Como por ejemplo: comparto el primer lugar en el cuadro de honor con James Potter. Estaba completamente sorprendida por esa posición, y no era la única, toda la clase, ¡que digo la clase; escuela entera!, estaba conmocionada. Cedric se pavoneo conmigo –de mí- todo el día, presumiendo que era tan lista como Potter. Cho parloteaba que era una hazaña increíble. Pude notar ese deje de envidia en sus ojos. Alice fue la única buena conmigo, me felicito de corazón y dijo que me lo merecía. Al principio, mi acompañante de cuadro de honor, solo me miro con sus ojos dorados en total incredulidad para luego pasar a una expresión casi molesta.

-A Potter le gusta ser el mejor y único. Supongo que eres como su _talón de Aquiles_-Me dijo Cedric, durante un almuerzo en la cafetería, cuando le pregunte porque James se veia tan mal humorado. Me pregunte todo el día si esa sería la razón y, aunque sonara estupida, lo era. James Potter de verdad estaba molesto porque habia llegado alguien que le igualara.

Decidí no tomarle más importancia al asunto, todo lo que se relacionar con Potter y su familia lograba tenerme traumada y con insomnio uniendo piezas y sacando teorías. Como por ejemplo: note que sus _hermanos_ también tenían ese hermoso defecto de ojos, menos Remus Lupin. En Sirius Black no podía afirmarlo con certeza, pero a veces podía notar sus ojos aun mas carbonizados; Luna Lovegood, por su parte, en ocasiones tenia unos claros ojos azul cielo, y en ocasiones…se torneaban en un azul zafiro. Nadie, más que yo, parecía notarlo, y talvez se debía a que estaba lo suficientemente aburrida de estar en Godric hasta el punto de llegar a inventar historias sobre gente desconocida y así entretenerme; o, talvez se debiera a que todos los demás los ignoraban olímpicamente.

En los primeros días de clases, pude notar como Cho hablaba de James con un deje de resentimiento amoroso, creía que era algo de ella nada más, pero al poco tiempo, escuche más rumores de otras chicas enamoradas de James, y lo mismo ocurría con Sirius; los chicos murmuraban cosas sobre Luna, y al mismo tiempo decían que era igual de insoportable que sus hermanos. El único que recibía elogios era Remus, que aunque lo tacharon de cerrado, también decían que era demasiado amable para estar con sus hermanos. En definitiva, los chicos Potter, Black, Remus y Lovegood eran extrañamente fascinantes para mí.

--

-¿Tienes que llegar a casa temprano?-Pregunto Alice, mientras caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento mientras tras la ultima campanada de las clases. Negué con la cabeza-.Entonces podemos ir a tomar algo a la cafetería, la verdad es que quiero pedirte ayuda con una tarea, ¿si?

-Claro, no tengo problema. ¿Nos vamos en mi auto o el tuyo?

-Queda cerca, podemos ir caminando-Dijo sonriendo.

_Genial, caminar._

Ahora que lo notaba, ya no sentía tanto frió como en los primeros días de mi mudanza. Supongo que ya me estoy acostumbrando al clima de este lugar. Y también, empiezo a apreciar un poco más el lugar. El valle de Godric era rustico. Como el pueblecillo que te describen los cuentos de princesas de largos vestidos. Cerré mis ojos un momento, imaginando que en aquella calle estaba pasando un carruaje antiguo, jalado por caballos y conducido por un corchero. Casi podía escuchar el sonido de las pisadas del caballo.

-¡Cuidado!

Alguien me jalo del brazo con demasiada fuerza. Abrí los ojos, asustada de aquel agarre, enfrente de mí estaba Alice, observándome como un bicho raro, moví mi cabeza y quede helada.

-¿Potter?

-Eh…no precisamente-Hablo el chico, mientras me soltaba. Su voz era dulce y de niño-.Estuviste apunto de pegarte contra la pared, deberías caminar con los ojos abiertos-Me regaño el chico. Yo seguía sin salir del asombro, ¡era igualito a James! Solo por una cosa…sus ojos eran verde, del mismo verde esmeralda que los míos.

-Lily, ¿estás bien?-Me llamo Alice.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, si, estoy bien! Gracias por no dejar que me golpeara.

-Bien-Asintió. De repente su mirada hacia mi cambio, se volvió un poco hosca, casi irritante. La misma mirada inquisidora de James. La voz de Cho vino a mi mente, cuando me presento a los chicos de hermosos rostros pálidos.

-Tú eres el otro hermano de Potter, ¿verdad?

-Si, disculpa, pero solo espero a alguien-Dijo, dando una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y alejándose de nosotras.

-Es Harry Potter, el único hermano de sangre de James-Dijo Alice suavecito. Asentí ligeramente-. ¿Nos vamos?

Justo cuando moví mi pie para seguir hacia la cafetería junto con Alice, una pequeña voz femenina grito el nombre de Harry. Voltee mientras seguíamos caminando, y vi a una chica abalanzándose sobre el regazo del menor de los Potter.

Era una pelirroja preciosa, con unos brillantes ojos té, su cuerpo era menudito y al mismo tiempo bien formado. No parecía alguien de secundaria. Me toque un mechón de mi cabello y me sentí mal, yo también era pelirroja, pero aquel hermoso cabello de la chica era tan brillante que era casi chocante con el hermoso tono que irradiaba. Harry hundió su cabeza en el cuello de ella, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Se veían tan complementados el uno al otro que daba envidia verlos tan enamorados.

-Vamos a casa, Ginny-Dijo mientras le tomaba de las manos y caminaba en sentido contrario.

Llegamos a la cafetería, donde se sentí agradable el calor del lugar. Pedí un capuchino natural, Alice pidió lo mismo. Pasamos el rato tranquilo, yo explicándole a Alice sobre quimica, materia que se me daba casi como si hubiera nacido aprendiendo todo sobre ella. A veces me sorprendía lo increíble que se me daba toda aquella palabrería sobre iones, negativos, ligamentos y positivos, y lo acercado que estaba a las matemáticas, en lo cual no me destacaba por mi habilidad. Solo estudiaba y memorizaba automáticamente como resolver las operaciones, pero al cabo de un par de semanas olvidaba todo. Ese era el secreto que usaba: tener memoria regrabable.

-Gracias, Lily. Me alegra tenerte por aquí para ayudarme con esto-Dio una sonrisa apenada.

-¿Ni Cho, Cedric o Frank te ayudan?

-En quimica no. Por lo general cada quien entiende el tema a como puede y solitos. Claro, que los únicos que no tienen este tipo de problemas son Potter, Black, Remus y Lovegood…son en verdad envidiables-suspiro.

-Yo aun no entiendo como una familia puede adoptarlos a todos.

-Bueno, son una familia muy rica los Weasley, es el apellido. Además, son como una casa hogar. Adoptan a niños con grandes habilidades y les dan posibilidades para poder estudiar buenas carreras en universidades con prestigio.

-Y da la casualidad que todos son bellísimos-Dije, frunciendo los labios. Alice se rió.

-Supongo que en algunos la belleza y la inteligencia si va de la mano. Aunque, ¿de que sirve ser tan guapos si no intentan establecer relaciones con nadie? Los chicos no hablan para nada con las chicas…y Lovegood se la pasa en su mundo que parece que nadie existe a su alrededor.

-Eso es cierto-concedí, aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo. Antes de que dieran los resultados del bimestre, James habia hablado conmigo durante la clase que compartíamos-Debe ser un alivio para James que Harry haya sido adoptado también. Y Harry debe ser feliz, tiene a esa pelirroja.

-Ginny-Alice me recordó su nombre-.Es hasta extraño, ¿verdad? Los dos hermanos son geniales en todo.

-Yo no utilizaría la palabra extraño.

Una voz ronca arrastro las palabras, ambas nos volteamos y encontramos a Severus Snape a nuestro lado. Ya me habia acostumbrado a la presencia de Severus, incluso podía decir que éramos _amigos_. Cuando me escapaba de Cedric y sus demás amigos, me escondía entre algunos salones o rincones del colegio, la mayoría coincidía en encontrarme con Severus. Platicábamos de libros y algunos temas más a discusión. Si no estuviera Alice o Severus, mi cerebro estaría infestado de chismes del pueblo.

-¿A que te refieres?-Pregunte, alzando las cejas. Pude notar como Alice se sentía un poco incomoda ante su presencia.

-Extraño es a referirse a algo que no estas seguro de que es…o que parece indescriptible-Se detuvo; moví mi mano en señal de que avanzara a seguir-.Esos hermanitos si tienen una descripción.

-¿No contaras esa vieja historia, verdad?-Dijo Alice, se notaba enseguida que hablaba con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué historia?-Pregunte, otra vez llena de curiosidad.

-¿Qué tan miedosa eres?-Hablo Severus con diversión.

-No es una historia de miedo, si no ridícula-Alice hizo un mohín.

-Pero creíble-complemento Severus-. ¿Y bien, Evans?

-Lo suficiente para que me ponga a temblar…pero si pude leer "_Eso"_, puedo soportar cualquier cosa.

-¡Que aventurera!-Exclamo con sarcasmo. Jalo una silla de la mesa contraria y se sentó, acomodo su mentón entre la cuna de sus dedos y empezó a hablar-Hace unos 30 años el pueblo era un desastre. Aparecían cadáveres a orillas de la carretera. Cadáveres sin una gota de sangre. Muchos afirmaban a verlos visto entrando a una casa de citas, o de la perdición, como quieras llamarle, asi que investigaron esa casa hasta lo más profundo, como todo buen asesino profesional, no encontraron nada. Las mujeres que vivían ahí, aseguraban nunca haber visto a esos sujetos, sin pruebas, no podían hacer nada más aun a pesar de que los rumores eran lo bastante claros. Los cuerpos de hombres sin sangre seguían apareciendo, ya nadie sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar. Al poco tiempo, llegaron misteriosos visitantes al pueblo. En tanto llegaron al pueblo, intuyeron la decadencia que habia en este pueblo. Podría decirse que lo _olieron_. A los pocos días, la casa de citas sufrió un incendio, donde solo sobrevivió una chica que fue salvada por los visitantes. Tanto como la chica y los visitantes desaparecieron inmediatamente. Los muertos dejaron de aparecer en la carretera.

Termino de contar. Alice se veia lo bastante incomoda como para pensar que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios. Severus se reía de lado en tono burlón. Alce una ceja.

-Si da miedo… ¿pero que tiene que ver con lo que estábamos hablando?

-La chica que se salvo del incendio era un pelirroja de 16 años, antes se le conocía más como Ginevra…ahora le llaman Ginny Weasley.

-Es…imposible. Si Ginevra viviera tendría entonces unos 46 años…

-No si es inmortal, ¿verdad?-Me interrumpió-.Además, ¿cuerpos sin sangre? Es un poco obvio lo que ocurría en ese lugar.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Ginny Weasley es un vampiro y que vivía en este pueblo? Bien, ¿y donde esta _Van Hellsing_?

Alice se rió de mi broma, Severus no compartió el chiste con nosotras.

-¿No crees en los hechos?

-No hay hechos, son solo habladurías de pueblo. Leyendas urbanas. Coincidencias que llegan a pasar. Cada persona tiene siete personas en el mundo que se le parecen.

-Eres incrédula.

-No es que lo sea, simplemente no me dejo llevar fácilmente por los rumores.

-Como desees, solo no digas que no estás advertida.

Tan pronto dijo lo último, se levanto de su silla y salio del lugar, dejando entrar una brisa fría hacia la calida cafetería.

-¿En verdad no le creíste?-Me pregunto Alice.

-Nop, ¿me dirás que tú si crees en eso?

-No mucho. Debo admitir que los rumores son muy ciertos. Mis abuelos estuvieron en esa época y conocieron a Ginevra, afirman que es igualita a Ginny Weasley.

Nos callamos alrededor de unos minutos. Vi que el reloj colgado de la pared anunciaba cuarto para las cinco. Agarre mi mochila y me despedí de Alice alegando que debía llegar a casa antes de que mi papá volviera y preparar la cena.

Me tarde menos en llegar al estacionamiento que en mi ida a la cafetería. Al llegar a casa, vi un Ferrari rojo estacionado por fuera de la cochera. El corazón me empezó a latir con fuerza, ¿Qué demonios hacia James Potter en mi casa? Me baje del coche temblando por los azotados latidos de mi corazón y quede parada en la acera. El también se bajo del coche, quedando enfrente de mi, cruzando sus brazos y viéndome con ojos severos.

-Hola-musite, despacito.

-Hola-Me respondió, lo bastante frió como para que me pusiera más nerviosa-¿Te agrado la charla con Snape?

-¿De que hablas?

-Cuerpos sin sangre, casa de citas, incendios y Ginny. De eso hablo.

-¿Cómo sabes que hablamos de eso?-De repente, el nerviosismo paso a molestia.

-Digamos que pase por ahí y escuche.

-Primero: no te vi entrar. Segundo: no creí nada sobre eso. Debiste escuchar completo antes de sacar conclusiones.

-Claro que escuche todo, no me importa si crees o no. Es el hecho de que seas tan amiga de Snape.

-¿Disculpa?-Inquirí, irritada-.Creo que no es asunto tuyo con quien deba juntarme.

-Solo me preocupo por ti-Dijo-.Snape no es de fiar. Es un tipo que en verdad es demasiado entrometido…y sin buenas intenciones…

Empezó a dar un discurso de un claro odio hacia Severus, pero le deje de escuchar.

"_Solo me preocupo por ti"_

Esas palabras me succionaron hacia un eco escondido dentro de mí. Un eco antiguo, donde mi voz de infante aun estaba. Era una oración que antes me habían hecho.

Era yo, con vestido de verano y por debajo una blusa blanca de manga larga, a mis cinco años. Iba en triciclo en la carretera, tratando de llegar a mi casa, con mamá, donde el sol llegaba por todos lados y no me llovía el cielo de Godric. Una piedra hizo que mi triciclo se rompiera y caí hacia la carretera. Un auto amarillo y costoso estuvo apunto de arrollarme, me cubrí el rostro con mis pequeñas manos, creyendo en mi mente de niña que asi no me dolería tanto el golpe, pero el cochote jamás me toco, alguien me salvo en cuestión de segundos.

_-Hoy salve a una gatita, ¿Estás perdida?_

Alguien me hablo. Abrí mis ojos y aleje mis manos del rostro. Estaba en el regazo de alguien. Un chico gigante de cabello negro y de lentes. Era la descripción que le di con mi tierna edad.

_-¡No estoy perdida!-_Grite, con pequeñas lagrimas bailando en mis ojos_-¡Me voy a casa con mi mami!_

_-¿Y donde esta tu mami? Yo puedo llevarte._

_-En Londres. ¡Y no quiero que me lleve un extraño!_

_- -Debo suponer que estás aquí con algún familiar, ¿te escapaste, verdad? Deben estar preocupados por ti._

_-¡Pero no me gusta Godric! ¡Y a ti no te importa!_

_-Solo me preocupo por ti_-Me dijo con dulce voz. Era la dulce voz con la que los adultos les hablan a los niños ante la ternura que irradiaban. Pero habia algo más. Era también el tono que usaban los novios de las películas_-Las gatitas buenas no se pierden y son malas preocupando a las personas. Déjame te llevo hasta el pueblo. Ahí harán algo para que veas a tu mami._

El recuerdo acababa ahí. Estaba dormido, oculto y dormido. Era algo que yo no habia vuelto a recordar hasta ahora. Me quede con la mirada perdida y el cuerpo congelado. Sentí como me movía con fuerza, pero no identificaba porque.

-¡Evans, reacciona!-James era el que movía.

-Tú…-susurre con la voz perdida.

-¿Evans?-Me llamo confundido.

-¡Tú fuiste el que me salvo de niña!... ¡Eras tú!

Lo señale con terror en los ojos. ¡Claro que era él! El mismo chico de cabello negro y lentes. No podía equivocarme.

Una sonrisa traviesa se cruzo por sus labios. Sus ojos chispearon en victoria escondida.

-No se de que me hablas-Me dijo entre una risa que claramente era signo de que mentía.

-¡No me vengas con eso! Sabes perfectamente…

-Mira, Evans, debes entrar a tu casa. Nos vemos en la escuela.

-¡Pero…!

Me dejo con la palabra en la boca. Subió a su Ferrari y tan rápido puso la llave en su lugar dio el acelerador todo lo que daba hasta desaparecerse de mi vista, dejándome bajo una pequeña llovizna de agua fría. La misma llovizna de aquel día que me salvo.

* * *

**BL**_oo_**DY** **K**_i_**SS**_e_**S**

* * *


	5. Fin del acto

**

* * *

**

Reportándose:

Tres semanas después y vengo publicando esto. Ahora si tengo una excusa: me mude de ciudad y ahora soy oficialmente universitaria. Intentare no tardar mucho con el siguiente capitulo.

Escuchando**:**

**Sonata Artica** _-_ Victoria Secret's

* * *

**Fin del acto.**

Desde niña habia cosas que hacia por el puro gusto de consentirme: comer fresas con limón, leer un buen libro tumbada en la cama y dormir.

Dormir era algo que hacia más a menudo desde que habia llegado al Valle de Godric. Las horas se pasaban más rápido y en blanco; llegar de la escuela, dormir hasta las seis con treinta, preparara la cena para papá, hacer mi tarea y dormirá las once de la noche. Esa era la rutina que habia impuesto desde el primer día de clases, excepto los fines de semana, ahí veia la repetición de las series del fin de semana, comía mis fresas y leía.

Pero deje de dormir.

Al dormir, se reproducen los sueños, y mis sueños se convirtieron en algo peor que pesadillas, ¡eran escenas incomodas y vergonzosas!, todos basados en aquella vieja escena de hace más de once años:

Llevaba el vestido de verano que tanto me gustaba cuando era pequeña, pero definitivamente no me podía reconocer del todo. Me veia los ojos de un verde oscuro, no eran inocentes y puros como se supone deberían ser en la niñez; tenia una extraña mirada lasciva. Mis diminutos brazos se enroscaban en el cuello de alguien que me estaba cargando, alguien que me hacia cosquillas sus labios sobre mi garganta. Sus cabellos negros azabache, me acariciaban las mejillas, haciéndome gemir.

El rostro del hombre e alzo, pude identificar quien me sujetaba. James Potter. Mientras sus hermosos ojos avellana se clavaban en los míos, me dedico una sonrisa deliciosa, llena de placer.

-_Lily_-Susurro en mis labios, mientras se acercaba felinamente, para poder besar a la niña virgen que sostenía en su regazo.

Desperté sobresaltada por la viveza de aquel sueño tan bien reproducido; pervertido y con pedofilía…Pero definitivamente, ardiente. Una vez más, se comprueba que estoy loca, y no solo eso, soy una pervertida. Lejos de sentir repulsión y total vergüenza por un sueño, en el cual tengo escasos cinco años de edad con alguien que debía tener unos diecisiete años, estaba _excitada_, y hasta feliz. De ahí porque deje de dormir en las tardes, ¡esos sueños debían de parar de una vez antes de volverme una adicta a las siestas de la tarde!

Durante todas las mañanas en la escuela ponía mi mejor cara y conversaba con mis nuevos amigos sobre las típicas trivialidades adolescentes. Cho y una chica llamada Margotte pasaban los horas del almuerzo hablando de la telenovela de las nueve de la noche-Corazón de magia irresistible-.Me avergonzaba el hecho de que me supiera la trama del melodrama, pero me reconforto que mi memoria no me daba para aprenderme los nombres de los protagonistas de la serie. Cedric, por su parte, trataba con unas fuerzas increíbles de llamar mi atención. Sus esfuerzos iban desde el típico "rose de manos" al de llevarme todos mis libros al casillero, cosa que nunca dejaba que hiciera. Me daba pena por él, porque aunque en verdad Cedric era uno de los chicos mas guapos que haya visto, y sin duda de los más educados, el no era el adecuado para mi. Además, empezaba a notar cierta mirada celosa de Cho cuando Cedric se me acercaba. Sin duda, Cho Chang no era una chica a la que pusiera en mi lista de "_Mis diez mejores amigas_", pero era una amiga, y de acuerdo al reglamento de las chicas-de lo poco que lo conocía-la regla de oro era: Nos saldrás con el pretendiente de una amiga. Era bueno seguir esas reglas…cuando convienen.

Mi mayor problema durante la escuela eran mis dos últimas horas de clases, las de trigonometría. Las que comparto con James, sentada al otro lado de su mesa banco. Sentada al lado del protagonista de mis sueños calientes. No podía verle a la cara, ¡ni siquiera quería saludarle! Sentía que al verme a los ojos vería todas las escenas de mis sueños, tal como si fuera una cinta de película pasando para que pudiera ver cuan obsesionada –o traumada- estaba con él. Y aun asi, quería hablarle sobre lo de ese día.

El si me saludaba todos los días al entrar al salón, siempre tan sonriente y amable. Sus ojos se estuvieron manteniendo de color avellana, brillantes y casi líquidos. Habia agarrado una nueva costumbre, desde aquella tarde lluviosa en la que me cuestiono sobre mi relación sobre Severus, me halagaba todos los días algo nuevo: el modo de peinarme, la blusa que escogía esa mañana –le encanto una roja con amarillo- el brillo de labios, etc., luego se sentaba derecho en su asiento y ponía toda su atención a la clase, pero eso si, con una enorme sonrisa burlona al verme sonrojada. Me ponía furiosa su forma de tratarme. ¿Quién se creía él? Ciertamente le estaba dejando muchas oportunidades servidas en bandeja de plata para poder aprovecharse de mi, y lo que realmente me daba bronca, era que no podía detenerlo, no podía ni siquiera yo ponerle una alto.

Cuando septiembre llego, el profesor de Biología enfermo del apéndice, dejándonos sin maestro sustito y horas libres entre clases-¿Cómo y qué tan rápido puedes encontrar un sustituto en un pueblecito?-.Severus tomaba esa clase conmigo, aunque yo lo empecé notar en el aula desde aquel encuentro en la biblioteca –siempre se sienta en el rincón superior derecho-.

Las últimas semanas estuvo enfurruñado conmigo, por no haberle creído su leyenda sobre Ginny Weasley, no me dirigió la palabra hasta esta mañana, mientras yo estaba sentada en un nicho hacia los jardines del colegio, leyendo un libro para niños que me habia obsequiado una de mis sobrinas durante mi pasado cumpleaños al ver que me gustaba leer.

-_Fairy Oak_, interesante elección de lectura-Hablo al mismo tiempo que se recargaba sobre la pared.

-¿Conoces algún lugar cercano para comprar libros? Si es asi, avísame que iré corriendo por algo con más drama.

No me gusto para nada que criticara mi regalo. Severus alzo una ceja al escuchar el sarcasmo que bañaba mis palabras.

-Solo decía-se encogió de hombros-.Es que como eres tan escéptica, no me imaginaba que leyeras un cuento sobre un árbol mágico.

Rodee los ojos. El tema de la chica de la casa de citas estaba tocando puerta para entrar en una absurda conversación.

-Para tu información-empecé a hablar medio cerrando el libro-, trata sobre un hada niñera que cuida a unas gemelas que son brujas, una de la luz y otra de la oscuridad, pero las leyes dicen que las gemelas no pueden ser brujas. Deben venir a la maldad que se les viene encima…o eso dice ahí.

Me contemplo con sus ojos de noche abiertos como platos y con una mueca muy rara. Estallo en risas en medio segundo después. Se empezó a burlar de mi, no del libro, enrojecí de pena, y claro que si, de coraje.

-Evans, se sincera, ahí un árbol debe de hablar. Tanta tontería y que no hable un árbol es estupido. Admítelo.

-¡Si, si, un árbol habla!-grite.

Sus carcajadas no cesaron. Tuve el impulso de levantarme e irme con dignidad, pero me di cuenta de algo. Severus se veia bien al reírse. Fresco, más joven, menos lúgubre, y hasta un poco guapo. ¿Por qué este Severus Snape, el que se ríe feliz, se esconde del mundo?

Las risas pararon. Frente a nosotros estaban Cedric, Frank, Oliver Wood, y como no podía faltar, Cho. Severus y Cedric se dieron una larga mirada de repulsión que hizo sentir el odia que habia entre los hasta en los huesos.

-Bien…nos vemos luego, Evans.

Se marcho por donde llegaron los otros. Cedric me volteo a ver con furia, mientras los demás me observaban como aquellos que visitan un sanatorio mental por primera vez. Le devolví a Cedric la mirada, no una furiosa, pero si una que le diera a entender que si se atrevía a decirme algo en reclamo le iría muy mal.

-¿Por qué hablas con Snape? Es tan extraño y frívolo-Dijo su apellido como una mala palabra. Obviamente me faltaba fuerza en mis miradas.

-Simplemente me agrada-me encogí de hombros-. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¡Yo te diré lo que tiene de malo, Lily!-Alzo su dedo índice para empezar a soltar un sermón.

-Hey, Lily, ¿has ido a Hogsmeade?-Fran intervino en lo que se convertiría en una pelea. Cho se llevo una mano al pecho y suspiro disimuladamente.

-No últimamente-respondí.

-Genial-sonrio-Será el cumpleaños de Oliver la próxima semana y el bolerama de la ciudad es un lugar fantástico. Este mes es el de la batalla de bandas, entonces hay música en vivo. Iremos el viernes, ¿vas?

-Eh, claro, será divertido-le sonreí a Frank y a Wood.

-Evans-Wood fue el que hablo ahora-, por lo general no diría esto pero…te pido que Snape no vaya.

Me contuve de hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-Descuida Wood. Es tu cumpleaños, eres libre de elegir a quienes quieres ese día.

-Gracias-me sonrio satisfecho.

Cedric seguía frunciendo las cejas y con sus labios en una mueca de disgusto hacia mi, como si hubiera hecho la peor de las traiciones, por suerte Frank se lo llevo diciendo que estaba apunto de comenzar la siguiente clase, Wood les siguió mientras cruzaban hacia el lado oeste de la escuela. Cho se quedo conmigo porque nos tocaba juntas la siguiente clase…Y por que tenía un súper interrogatorio sobre Severus, donde incluyo la palabra amor. ¿Acaso en este pueblo no se puede ser amigos sin la necesidad de sentirse atraído en un grado físico? Empezaba a creer que no. A mi alrededor, solo Alice y Frank eran los únicos chicos normales y sin complicaciones para poder conversar.

A la hora de la salida, justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de mi coche para irme a casa, alguien me saludo con voz cantarina. Era Luna Lovegood, con su largo cabello rubio desarreglado lleno de ramitas.

-Hola, Lovegood-salude.

-Oh, solo Luna-me sonrio. Nunca habia notado que Luna no veia a las personas a los ojos. Sus grandes orbes color cielo se desviaban, mirando a la lejanía, como si estuviera pensando cosas complejas-.Bonito color de labios, aunque James ya te lo debió decir. El siempre tan adulador.

-Eh, si-El color se me vino a las mejillas. Luna exhalo aire, cerrando los ojos; estaba oliendo algo, y por su rostro, algo delicioso. Yo no olí nada- . ¿Se te ofrece algo, Luna?

-Oh, si, en realidad-abrió de nuevos sus ojos, mirándome sin ver- te quería devolver algo. Talvez ya ni lo recuerdes, James dice que por las dudas. No quiere que pienses que es un ladrón pero, ¿no lo creerías, verdad? Se que tiene una cara de pillo, pero es todo un angelito.

-¿Devolverme?

Extendió su mano blanca, mostrándome sobre su palma un anillo, un diminuto anillo de fantasía con una piedra verde adornándolo. Lo sostuve entre mis dedos, llegando a la conclusión que no era mió. Estaba tan pequeño que talvez solo entraría en mi dedo meñique, o a una niña.

-Luna, creo que se están equivocando…-cuando alce la vista del anillo, Luna ya no estaba. No escuche ni un sonido cuando se alejo de mí.

Para la cena prepare milanesas de pollo y ensalada verde, no tenia mucha creatividad para otra cosa. Papá llego temprano. Comimos tranquilos y sin mucha conversación entre nosotros. Pedí permiso para la salida a Hogsmeade de la próxima semana, dijo que no habia ningún problema, parecía satisfecho de que empezara a hacer amigos. Hasta que se me vino una pregunta. ¿Qué habia pasado conmigo esa vez que me perdí? Según mi recuerdo, James iba a traerme a casa, ¿pero y después? Le pregunte a papá sobre ese día, preguntándole primero si recordaba ese día.

-¡Como olvidarlo! Me diste un gran susto, no creo haberte perdonado del todo-Me sonrio de lado-. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Lo recordé el otro día. Pero no recuerdo como llegue a casa.

-Bueno, yo tampoco realmente se como le hiciste. Estaba con los vecinos, de casa en casa, preguntando si te habían visto, fue cuando la señora Longbottom me marco al celular, avisándome que estabas en casa, sentada sobre la banqueta. Volví a casa y te pregunte que habia ocurrido, tú solo dijiste que un _ángel_ te convenció de volver. Nunca dijiste quien era ese "ángel"…Lily, ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Estas roja como tomate!

¡Maldita sea, solo yo llamo a James Potter "ángel" solo por haberme salvado! ¿Qué clase de niña era? Cualquier otra hubiera dicho que un extraño la ayudo a volver a casa, pero no, yo le llamo a ángel. Me retire del comedor diciéndole a papá sobre una tarea que aun no habia terminado. Al llegar a mi cuarto me tumbe en la cama boca abajo, tratando de poner mi mente en blanco, lo logre fácilmente. Tanto que me quede dormida…y empecé a soñar rápidamente. Volví a soñar con James, con todo y a alas blancas incluidas.

La semana se paso como agua y por fin llego el viernes que todos mencionaban. Oliver Wood era un chico deportista, estaba tratando de conseguir una beca deportiva en una universidad de Escocia, por lo que como es natural, el era un chico bastante popular. Habia varios chicos con los que se llevaba, y varias chicas que se babeaban por el…pero a su fiesta iba a ir un grupo considerablemente reducido, pero con variedad de edades. De chicas iban unas de secundaria que no conocía: Kathy Bell-la novia de Wood- Angelinna Jhonson y Alicia Spin, solo Cho y Alice fueron invitadas que conocía. De nuestro grado solo iba otro chico con el que no habia compartido mucho, Lee Jordán, y claro, Cedric y Frank. Para no ir todos dispersos, nos quedamos de ver a las seis de la tarde en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Cho ofreció su coche para que Alice y yo fuéramos con ella, acepte de inmediato, porque justo en ese momento Cedric estuvo apunto de pedir que me fuera con el. Oliver llevaba su camioneta donde solo cabían Kathy y Lee, Angelina y Frank se fueron en el coche de Cedric.

Hogsmeade era una ciudad bastante espaciosa, conocida por sus singulares comercios y dulces típicos de la región. Era de un ambiente frió, donde nevaba constantemente, eso no me gustaba mucho, pero era agradable pasar tiempo en la ciudad.

El bolerama era bastante grande, y se veia casi a reventar. Fue una suerte encontrar una pista para nuestro grupo. Nos dividimos por parejas: Oliver y Kathy, Angelinna con Lee, Frank con Alice, Cho rápidamente escogió estar con Cedric –y por educación de él no protesto, aunque me envió una mirada de decepción-, asi que a mi me toco con Alicia.

-Nunca he jugado a los bolos, te pido perdón de ante mano-Le dije a Alicia en cuanto me ponía los zapatos de boliche.

-Tranquila, la verdad que estas cosas se me dan muy bien, solo concéntrate en los pinos. Si te sirve, imagínate que los pinitos son personas que te caigan mal-Me sonrio.

-Gracias por el dato.

Pasaron dos bandas tocando tres canciones cada una, iban desde música rock a pop, nunca baladas, y eso era agradable, me daba más energía para tirar los pinos. Resulto que no era tan mala como me imagine serlo, solo dos veces se me habia ido la pesada pelota para la otra pista, pero eso no disminuyo nuestro puntaje, le íbamos ganando a Frank y Alice, junto con Lee y Angelinna. Claro que no íbamos a superar a Oliver con Kathy y Cedric con Cho, iban empatados. Ambos grupos eran excelentes jugadores. Resulto bastante sorprendente la forma en que Cedric y Cho jugaban juntos, tan meticulosos y compenetrados, debo admitir que Cho fue la que más me sorprendió, no creí que fuera tan buena en este tipo de juegos, debo aprender a no juzgar tan a la ligera. Comente mi asombro con Alice, y solo se rió bajito.

-Ella puede cotilla y quisquillosa, pero es buena chica, y en deportes es buena.

Asentí cuando dijo eso. Talvez si Cho no me diera tantas miradas incrédulas, y sus comentarios no fueran tan entrometidos y desdeñosos, seria una amiga más confiable de lo que podría aspirar a ser.

-Hey, ¿ese de ahí no es Potter y sus hermanos?-hablo Frank desde la pista mientras sostenía la bola entre ambas manos.

Todos volteamos hacia el lado donde el pequeño escenario estaba colocado. Efectivamente, el de ahí era James Potter, más irresistible de lo que nunca pude imaginármelo. Unos vaqueros oscuros con cinturón de estoperoles estaban colocados en sus piernas, su camiseta negra era un poco holgada, pero se veia genial, su cabello era aun más despeinado de lo que siempre estaba. Quede embobada viéndolo, agradecida que no pudiera verme desde esa distancia.

-¿Qué rayos hace aquí?-Dijo Cedric.

-Lleva una guitarra, quizás este en la guerra de bandas-respondió Kathy.

-Oh, genial-murmuro sarcástico-, lo único que nos faltaba, escuchar como canta.

El altavoz presento a la próxima banda mientras los integrantes. James se paro al frente del micrófono, y a su lado izquierdo, sosteniendo un bajo, estaba Luna, vestida con un brillantes vestido rojo sangre, con cinturones negros y botas de tacón grueso; al lado izquierdo se encontraba Ginny, con una falda corta en rojo, zapatos altos estilo escolar y una blusa a los hombros de manga larga en negro, mostrando unas tiras en sus hombros, ocupando el teclado; El ultimo que divise fue a Sirius, vestido con unos vaqueros oscuros gastados, una playera blanco con una chaqueta negra.

_- viniendo por primera vez a esta guerra, Esmerald Bloody, denle su oportunidad y disfrútenlos._

**Incluso si mi corazón se desbocara,**

**Si el se parara no más por hablar,**

**Fragmentos de el quedaran por doquier,**

**Y podrán decir que en verdad yo te amo.**

**Anoche en mis sueños te pude,**

**Fuiste más claro que la Luna,**

**Brillando con todo su esplendor.**

No podía ser cierto, ¿en verdad esa voz melodiosa venia del petulante de James Potter? Todos los que se encontraban jugando se quedaron quietos, escuchando a Esmerald Bloody, con una clara cara de fascinación, y admiración, sobre todo yo. Lo segunda voz la hacia Luna, con una vocecilla que estoy segura una sirena mataría por ella.

Con mucho esfuerzo, pude desprenderme un poco de la voz de James al cantar, para poder apreciar la forma de tocar de los demás. Estaba claro que no era una persona musical, no podía ni identificar una nota de la otra, pero estaba cien por ciento segura que no habia escuchado a nadie tocar de ese modo tan limpio.

**Si incluso pudiera evitarte,**

**Pasaría la eternidad oliendo tu aroma,**

**Tú voz hace eco en donde este,**

**Y no puedo escapar.**

Cuando termino la canción el lugar rompió en un estruendoso ruido de aplausos y silbidos, combinados con gritos de chicas histéricas gritando, y también chicos. Pidieron a gritos sincronizados la siguiente canción. James les sonrio de esa forma arrebatadora y coqueta, volteo hacia Sirius y tocaron su siguiente canción.

-Vaya-Hablo Alicia-, ¿Ellos van en su preparatoria?

-Así es-Contesto Lee-El talento escondido de los hermanitos, ¿no? Quien lo diría.

-No es para tanto-Cedric hablo con voz asqueada-Solo tocan y cantan bien.

-¡Vamos, Ced! Entiendo que te caiga como patada al hígado Potter y Black, pero no puedes despecharlos de ese modo, además…-hablo Angelinna-

-¿Podemos seguir jugando?-Cedric la interrumpió-. Frank, era tu turno, y vas bastante atrás.

-Que amable por recordarlo, Ced-Frank le respondió de forma sarcástica.

Cuando Emerald Bloody termino de cantar sus tres canciones todos siguieron pidiendo más de ellos, incluso Alicia, Kathy y Angelinna, que se quedaron decepcionadas de no asistir aun a la preparatoria. Cedric siguió molesto, y les murmuro un "_si los vieran en clases no les pedirían ni la hora…_", todos lo ignoramos.

Emerald Bloody bajo del escenario dirigiéndose hacia una mesa cercana. Ginny salto del escenario hacia los brazos de Harry, al cual apenas habia visto en el lugar. Remus también estaba ahí, y palmeo las manos de sus hermanos James y Sirius, y jalo de los hombros a Luna en forma muy fraternal.

Voltee un rato hacia nuestro tablero de puntaje, era el turno de Cedric y Cho, lo que significaba que el turno de Alicia y mas seria en tres grupos más. Me disculpe un momento para ir al baño. Necesitaba empaparme un poco de agua fría el rostro, y una excusa para dejar de ver tanto hacia la otra mesa.

La primera canción de Emerald Bloody me seguía retumbando en los oídos, como si pidiera a gritos que se quedara grabada dentro de mí. ¿O solo era el sonido de la voz de James cantando lo que quería conservar para siempre en mis oídos? Empape mis manos con el agua fría y me palmee las mejillas.

El James de mi infancia tenía diecisiete años. Ginevra, la chica de los años setenta tenía la misma edad y cabellera que Ginny Weasley. Luna que siempre olfateaba a mí alrededor. El ángel que me salvo. La leyenda de los vampiros contada por Severus Snape…

¿Podía ser verdad? ¿La familia de niños adoptados, súper dotados en todos los aspectos posibles, blancos como la nieve e increíblemente hermosos, eran vampiros? Un escalofrío surco por mi espalda mientras mi lógica y todos los hechos que han pasado se peleaban entre si. Hechos vs. Mito. No habia otra cosa que pudiera ser. James estaba conciente que habia recordado que yo lo conocía de esa misma edad hace once años.

El recuerdo volvió a golpearme al igual que el agua fría en mis mejillas.

James me llevaba a toda prisa entre sus brazos, como el correcaminos de la caricatura, pero con más gracia. Era como volar. Sentía el aire jugando con mis coletas y la llovizna un poco más densa.

-_Esta es tu casa_-declaro cuando se detuvo.

-_¿Cómo lo sabe?_-Use el tono educado con el que mi madre me indico debía hablar hacia los mayores.

-_Tu delicioso aroma grita desde adentro, gatita perdida. Ahora, te dejare aquí._

Parpadee. Su hermoso rostro blanco y su manera de correr, casi volar llamo mi atención de infante.

-_Usted llego por mi cuando me iban a atropellar. Y me trajo a casa. ¡Es mi ángel de la guardia!_

Se hecho a reír. Me acaricio el cabello mojado mientras me dejaba en el suelo.

-_Por supuesto que no soy un ángel. Un ángel no puede ser tan monstruoso como soy yo. _

-_La gente que ayuda a los niños sin aprovecharse no es monstruosa. _

Se agacho a mi altura, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mis mejillas y nariz.

-_De acuerdo, me rindo ante ti. Soy un ángel._

_-¡Lo sabia! Eso quiere que como eres mi ángel de la guardia, te vere de nuevo…_

_-No, eso no podrá ser. No puedo volver a salvarte, debes cuidarte tu solita._

_-Pero…_

-_Yo debo volver de donde vengo._

-_¡Ya se!_

Quite de mi dedo el anillo de fantasía con piedra verde. El anillo que me regalo mi mamá.

-_Te lo presto. Asi tendrás que devolvérmelo la próxima vez que nos veamos. ¿Prometido?_

Vacilo ante mi persistente mirada. Al final, suspiro pesadamente, sonriéndome de lado.

-_De acuerdo, supongo que algún día volveré. Pero procura que no estés en peligro de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?_

-_Lo intentare_-dije solemnemente.

Jamás llame a James ángel por ser increíblemente bello, si no por su forma de correr tan rápida. Por ser mi salvador que me llevo en vuelo hasta mí casa. Esa fue la forma en que llegue segura hasta mí casa.

Abrí la puerta del baño, mareada con el recuerdo y la teoría rondando en mi cabeza, los chicos debían estar esperándome para seguir el juego. Recargado sobre la pared, al lado de la puerta del baño de mujeres, James estaba recargado, con aire de despreocupación. Me volteo a ver y el rostro se le ilumino con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Hola, Evans. Necesito una opinión sincera, ¿soy tan bueno como esas chicas gritaron?-me sonrio de una forma que bien pude hacerme mantequilla en el piso. Pero no lo hizo, estaba más compenetrada en el misterio de su naturaleza.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte, con un hilo de voz-. ¿_Qué_ eres?

Su risa se desvaneció dando paso a un rostro serio, el mismo con el que me interrogo de Severus.

-Lo que dijo Severus…todo lo que el me dijo…

-Si-contesto, con aire despreocupado-

Solo se escuchaba el bullicio de los bolos chocando contra los pinos, el susurro de las pequeñas platicas del lugar y la música de fondo que habían puesto al terminar las bandas de tocar.

-Esta es la parte en la que debes salir corriendo-Dijo de forma seria.

Tenía razón. La parte racional me dijo que debí salir corriendo hacia mis amigos, esconderme tras de Cedric y rogarle porque me sacara de aquí, con la voz al filo del terror. Pero no tenía miedo.

-No. Quiero que me digas. Que me cuentes…

-En verdad eres rara-Frunció los labios.

-Lo se, pero es por tu culpa. Tú empezaste a plantearme las cosas, y ahora me lo explicaras.

-¿Ahora? Te das cuenta que vienes con tus amiguitos y no puedes demorarte-dijo como si el grupo con el que viniera fuera una bola de niños de primaria.

-Cuando nos vayamos me lo contaras.

-Lo prometo.

Y creí en su promesa. Estaba segura que él me contaría todo, porque ya habia cumplido nuestra primera promesa, aun cuando yo no lo recordaba.

* * *

Terminando con**:**

**Panic! At the disco** _-_ Lying is the most fun.


End file.
